Pesadilla Caritativa
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: ¿Qué era peor que una chica capaz de cualquier locura por ayudar a los demás? Oh sí, ser su niñero con la amenaza de ir a la cárcel si ella también la pisaba.


**Título: **Pesadilla de caridad

**Sumary: **¿Qué era peor que una chica capaz de cualquier locura por ayudar a los demás? Oh sí, ser su niñero con la amenaza de ir a la cárcel si ella también la pisaba.

**Ranking:**K+

**Género: **Romance/Comedia

**Advertencia/Recomendación: **Posible OoC, diferencia de edades entre Kagome e InuYasha: 15-27 años.

**Cantidad de palabras: **3,499

**Niñero**

Por instinto los rayos del Sol le instaron a cerrar los ojos. Los mechones negros que volaban a toda prisa por la velocidad a la que iba y algunos metiéndose en su boca fue la consecuencia de correr tan desesperadamente. Bufó fastidiado y de un manotazo los apartó todos, no tenía el tiempo para ser delicado. Sus largas piernas de piel bronceada daban unas zancadas más antes de sonreír con el sabor de la victoria en su boca.

No muy lejos veía la puerta… Sólo un poco más, unos metros más antes de huir definitivamente y...

¡Una estupenda tacleada por detrás lo detuvo!

¡Maldita sea! No quería volver a ese apestoso sitio que apenas verlo daba nauseas. Olor a pasas, muerte y sobre todo a viejo. La primera pregunta que le cruzó a la mente era si en se sitio de locos las enfermeras hacían adecuadamente su trabajo ya que todo apestaba. Incluidos los pellejos ambulantes que le saludaron al entrar. — ¡Joder contigo, que no quiero!

—No te queda opción y lo sabes. —Sopesó la dulce y cantarina voz que en este momento a sus oídos sonaba como la serenata de bienvenida al infierno. Era irritante, molesto y sobre todo estúpido querer que _él_ hiciera algo como _eso_.

Estaba atrapado en un asilo de apestosos ancianos por un servicio comunitario voluntario. ¡Un servicio que nunca quiso dar! ¿¡Cuanto tenía de voluntario esto si esa chiquilla lo había llevado a base de engaños y empujones! Ni siquiera era necesario que él lo hiciera, es decir no estaba obligado por nadie (más que la aspirante a tacleadora de futbol americano) y mucho menos lo debía a las autoridades.

Pero... ¿Porque estaba ahí?

Rascó sus carbónicos cabellos como si esperara desenterrar el secreto en esa maraña.

¡Feh! Era tan complicado decir como se metió en tal lío...

La respuesta se remontaba a unas horas atrás, donde una de las personas más extrañas que haya conocido en su vida entró por la puerta y se convirtió en su pesadilla _caritativa_.

***^*^*^*^*****Tres horas antes de la tacleada...*****^*^*^*^***

El resplandeciente Sol que odiaba estaba naciendo con toda potencia esta mañana. Genial, justo cuando sus ojos estaban sufriendo el efecto de una de las peores trasnochadas de su vida gracias a un valiente borracho que se atrevió a burlarse de él.

¡Ah! Pero la satisfacción de verle el labio partido, algunos dientes en el suelo y la quijada algo movida de un solo puñetazo no tenía precio.

Aferró los libros en su brazo y sonrió arrogante. La mañana no era su hora preferida pero por alguna extraña razón siempre había sido muy madrugador. O muy paranoico, según se vea. Y es que pensar que si no duermes pendiente de tu propia vigilia sería tu fin era algo digno de él. Solo un idiota creería posible ser atacado de sorpresa en la noche como si estuviera aún en la época feudal.

Sin embargo, fuera lo rematadamente desquiciado que fuere eso no le restaba atractivo a su esplendido físico. Complexión de un hombre sumamente ejercitado en el gimnasio aunque ni por milagro llegara ser así; tez bronceada, sumamente alto e imponente. El largo de su cabello negro aproximaba a la altura de su cintura y el poderío de sus orbes de miel intensificados por los rayos le dio el porte de elegancia que remataba el conjunto.

Las chicas a su alrededor suspiraban como tontas enamoradas mientras él proseguía su camino. No le importaba en lo absoluto ser el centro de atención de todos, aunque verdaderamente incomodaba. No era un mujeriego a la caza de mujeres, ni mucho menos un libertino como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases.

Era simplemente él, InuYasha Taishou, el hombre menos social de toda la Universidad.

Y ahora llegaba tarde al salón de clases.

¡Feh! No era que le interesara sus notas, pero la ogra que estaba al frente de la primera clase le había echado bronca desde la primera vez que se durmió en su clase... que era apenas el primer día. —Nah, es su culpa por causar tanto sueño.

Avanzó rápido hasta llegar al edificio de resplandeciente gris. Subió por las escaleras al segundo piso y corrió hasta el último salón sin número precisamente gracias a él. No pudo reprimir la risa al acordarse de cambiarlo el segundo día cuando nadie estaba acostumbrado a su salón. Nadie llegó a la clase de la maestra, ni siquiera él. Todos se encontraban en el salón de al lado con el querido profesor de ecología quien dormía tan profundo en clases que solo necesitabas anotarte en la lista de asistencia y luego…— ¡Adiós!

— ¿Acaba de llegar y ya se va? —Bufó fastidiado, aunque estaba forzando una sonrisa. Enmedio de su ensoñación la bruja había abierto la puerta y justo cuando se despedía. ¿Era el destino que le encantaba desafiarlo?

—No _señorita_Sumire—Musitó mientras arrastraba las palabras con una mezcla de ira de ironía. —Sólo recordé algo. —InuYasha volvió a bufar y fruncir el entrecejo… Maldita vieja alucinada, en vez de _señorita_ debería ser _tátara tátara tatarabuela_. La mujer le indicó con sus ojos inquisidores que entrase a tomar su lugar no sin dedicarle la última mirada de odio infinito y mutuo.

—Buenos días clase. Buenas noches señor Taishou, estábamos tan preocupados por usted que ya iba a buscarlo. —Pues si tan "preocupada" estaba bien pudo haberlo dejado a su suerte y esperar a que entrara él mismo, pensó con fastidio. —Pasando por alto esto les tengo nuevas noticias jóvenes. —El sonido de barullo general. —Todos saben que nuestro sistema llega desde la secundaria hasta la Universidad y puesto que existen estudiantes destacados aunque creamos lo contrario gracias a esta clase...—La clase completa sonrió con cinismo y entre varios se guiñaron el ojo. —...les presento a sus nuevos compañeros durante el próximo mes. —La bruja sonrió con parsimonia extraña en ella e hizo la señal correspondiente.

El primero que pasó fue un joven, mocoso desde la perspectiva de InuYasha, estatura promedio y cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos. Se veía alguien decente, seguramente a partir de hoy ya no lo sería...

No por nada esta clase era conocida como la peor, ¿porque exponían a los mocosos a tales peligros? Idiotas de la directiva. —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es AkitokiHouyo—Como todo buen chiquillo inexperimentado con jóvenes de Universidad les dio las armas para que cada una de las pervertidas del salón lo sumaran a su lista de conquistas al verlo blanco tan fácil. ¡Asalta-cunas! La mayoría rondaba por los veinticinco años y el perdedor apenas parecía de quince o dieciséis.

La segunda en pasar fue una hermosa pelirroja de coletas, sonriendo y cautivando cada corazón (también pervertido, por cierto) de los chicos del salón. Claro, obviando al siempre arisco e indiferente del ambarino. Ella se veía aún menor que el otro, seguramente rondaría por los trece o catorce años. Otra bandada de asalta-cunas o con complejo de lolita. Aunque debía admitir que estaba más o menos desarrollada para su edad —Hola, mi nombre es SuminoAyame ¡Seamos amigos!

—No sabe que clase de amigos se ha conseguido...—Acotó el pelinegro.

—Miren, tenemos niños genios. —Susurró un hombre del fondo de salón.

— ¿¡Acaso cumplen deseos! —Gritó emocionado otro.

— ¡Ese es un mal chiste, Takasu!

—Maestra, ¿podemos saber de quien son los nenes? —Cuestionó una rubia artificial sonriéndole lascivamente al chico. —Que yo sepa nadie ha salido embarazada... ¿o si Naoko? —Y miró de soslayo a la pelinegra de rizos que tenía al lado.

—Al menos no yo Arisa. Debe ser que vamos a poner guardería. —Y alzó la mano para chocar la palmada que correspondió la rubia mientras el salón entero festejaba la broma con una descarada risa general, y dicho sea de paso, avergonzando a los dos presentes.

—YanagizawaNaoko y YamauchiArisa, basta las dos —La profesora llegó una mano a la frente, desesperada por su clase en general. —Ah, son tan difíciles de separar por culpa de sus apellidos pero créanme que si siguen irán en extremos diferentes.

—A sus ordenes Doña Ogra. —Respondieron al unísono y con saludo de militar causando la risa general y el exaspero de la señora... ejem, _señorita._

Unos segundos de silencio se extendieron por el salón. El ceño fruncido de su titular de matemáticas avanzadas indicaba un presagio de mala suerte. Les encantaba torturarla seguido pero no eran nada tontos, tenían claro conocimiento del límite de su maestra.

En diez segundos más, para ser precisos, la chica pelirroja se dedico a mirar nerviosamente por el rabillo de la puerta por donde entraron hace poco, sus manos se movían y empezaban a temblar. El primer chico notó el gesto nervioso y le siguió a su acompañante perlando unas pocas gotas de nervios en su rostro. Esa actitud sospechosa le hizo a creer al ambarino que algo traían y lo confirmó cuando ambos se pusieron en alerta al ver a través de la puerta entreabierta. — ¡No, no pueden hacerlo! —Chilló una voz muy aguda que casi le truena los tímpanos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Quien posee un tono de voz tan antinatural?

— ¡Vuelve aquí, niña! —Resonó hueco en el pasillo.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni aunque me atrapen! —Gritó aún más enérgica la voz, dando la sensación de estarse acercando al salón.

Una risa nerviosa se hizo entre las damas y una carcajada en los últimos del aula. _¿Ni aunque la atraparan?_ ¿Como iba a lograr no volver si la atrapaban? Pasando por alto lo ilógico de la frase el ambarino se dedicó a escuchar con atención lo que gritaban.

Los jóvenes de pie descompusieron el rostro de preocupación pero pronto silbaron como si no tuviera que ver con ellos. La maestra notó el gesto (ya que a las brujas nada se les escapa) y abrió la puerta de par en par al momento en que una rápida y menuda figura casi se la lleva consigo al suelo.

Cosa que hubiera sido muy, pero muy aplaudida por los presentes.

Poco tiempo tuvo de sonreír malignamente antes de dedicarse a detallar a lo que sea que fuese que entró al salón en ese instante. Enseguida una cascada de cabellos negros cubrió un pequeño cuerpo que cayó de tropezón abrazando fuertemente dos cosas de apariencia cuadrada. Era sorprendente el brillo negro que reflejaba ese carbónico color tan solo a la luz del día. Pero a la velocidad del parpadeo de la bruja, la cosa (o quien quiera que fuera), alzó su rostro con prisa dejando en shock a todos los varones del salón por la profundidad de sus ojos castaño oscuro y el hermoso tono de su piel nívea.

La chica corrió como si nada pasara, ignorando la extraña mirada de los presentes mientras se dirigía a la maestra con una sonrisa. —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

— ¡Ahí está, es la chica Higurashi! —Gritó una de las voces anteriores. Al instante dos hombres de traje de sastre y aparentemente maestros ingresaron al salón corriendo para atraparla.

—Bueno, ya le han dicho mi nombre... —Sonrió de nuevo, feliz y emprendió una carrera de persecución dentro del salón con ambos hombres sin soltar aquello que sostenía. —Maestra, también vengo con Ayame y Hoyou. —Explicaba jadeando un poco mientras saltaba sobre un banco vacío y eludía al más gordo de los maestros. —Pensaba asistir hoy pero como verá estoy muy ocupada... —Un nuevo salto olímpico sobre la fila del último, rozando de una patada la cabeza de dos encantados admiradores y luego directo al marco de la puerta. —Espero que me disculpe… ¡Mañana le explico mejor!

— ¡Higurashi, no huyas! —Como pudo el gordo paso a la última fila y tomó el mismo camino de la chica perdiéndose su voz en el pasillo.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó el otro corriendo hasta el frente y dando vuelta en vez de cruzar los bancos.

— ¡Perdónenme pero no voy a dejarlos! —Se escuchó el eco alejándose de la extraña pelinegra que se desvanecía con su tono de voz culpable y semi lloroso.

Otros momentos más de silencio ante la extraña presencia que había irrumpido con la clase de matemáticas. Una pelinegra de tez blanca y ojos cafés entró como delincuente juvenil a disculparse con la maestra por estar ocupada siendo correteada por dos profesores. La maestra soltó un suspiro y se sentó de golpe en la silla. — ¿Alguien puede explicarme que acaba de suceder?

—Pues, verá...—Inició la pelirroja.

— ¡Ya terminó la clase! —Exclamó eufórica otra voz.

La rubia artificial fue la causante saltando de su asiento y siendo la primera en atravesar la puerta junto a la inseparable pelinegra de rizos. Nadie había escuchado el timbre de hace cinco minutos por culpa del alboroto.

***^*^*^*^*****Dos horas antes de la tacleada...*****^*^*^*^***

Su mano derecha estiró hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo. La fina tela de color vino de su camiseta se atoró con una pequeña lamida de este y soltó una maldición leve, no quería más motivos para ser reprendidos si esto implicaba alargar el discurso.

Aunque ciertamente no tenía ni idea si realmente iba a ser reprendido.

¿Que era lo que había hecho?

En la semana solo llevaba dos autos de maestros desvalijados, seis ventanas rotas, vandalismo a los baños del tercer edificio, tres palizas a idiotas y...—No, no recuerdo nada más. —Usando sus manos volvió a contar los hechos y de nuevo, con gesto desinteresado. No recordaba nada fuera de lo común como para ser llamado. —Nada de lo que se hayan enterado o… —Hizo una pausa para después exclamar. — ¡Un momento! ¿Es todo lo que he hecho en la semana? —Su gesto pasó a ser uno de completa decepción.

Resopló e hizo nota mental de figurar más activamente en delincuencia juvenil para no perder forma.

—Pase señor Taishou —Le indicó uno de los maestros que tenía rato esperando ver si reaccionaba. Él reaccionó y se obligó a inspeccionarlo, por si encontraba una pista. Curiosamente él era uno de los afectados en su auto. ¿Lo sabría? Quizás, pero definitivamente InuYasha no tenía la culpa; miró al hombre de arriba a abajo y sonrió lascivo. Bajo, calvo y chaparro. ¿Acaso su apariencia no era suficiente para odiarlo? —Lo estábamos esperando.

—Que bueno que vine. —Respondió con cínica sonrisa.

—Señor Taishou. —Inició el mismo que lo recibió, ignorando por completo esa actitud arrogante. —Como ya sabrá unos estudiantes se han unido a su clase para ver de cerca el sistema de Universidad que ofrece nuestra institución y...

— ¿Y eso a mi qué? —Bufó malhumorado. Claro que lo sabía, de hecho todo el recinto sabía de la misteriosa pelinegra delincuente que huyó de dos profesores, hace más o menos hora y media.

Su salón se jactaba en todo momento de poseer el único medio oral en el que trasladaban información "vitalicia" mejor conocida como _chismes_ al instante, sin reparos en tiempo. También conocida como_SIIDA_.

_Sistema de Intercambio de Información Dudosamente Acreditada._

¿Quién le hubo puesto tan estúpido nombre? —Cállese y déjenos proseguir. —Acotó molesto otro hombre; mayor, canas y anteojos que daban sensación de intelecto. Vaya pretencioso. Mentalmente se dijo que él próximo auto sería el de él. Fingió ser intimidado y dejó ser a los tipos ser. Lo único que deseaba era largarse ya y ponerse a salvo del dolor permanente de trasero que le quedaría por la maldita (y caladora) silla. —Como el maestro Andou iba diciendo, nuestro sistema es el mejor. Pero debido a las circunstancias actuales muchos estudiantes han optado por cambiar de escuela por ser tan inteligentes como para saltar grados.

—Ya que nuestro propósito —Continúo el otro. — Es hacer que estos sigan con nosotros se han organizado pequeños cursos para mostrarles a estos buenos estudiantes nuestras actividades. No solo ha sido en tu clase, verás por todas las facultades, grados y horarios a estos chicos.

—Bien, entiendo el por qué. —Gruñó levantándose de su silla estrepitosamente. Su mirada se desvió con cautela, buscando una salida. —Ahora ¿porque esto debe importarme?

—Le diremos si nos hace el favor de volver a sentarse. —Contestó nervioso el profesor calvo. No lo había notado, siendo guiado por calculados pasos durante la conversación, de un segundo a otro el pelinegro se hallaba en el marco de la puerta esperando respuesta para correr.

—Desde aquí puedo escuchar bien. —Presumiendo su sonrisa de blanca dentadura dedicó todos sus buenos sentimientos a los profesores por idiotas. Estaba muy complacido de las caras de nervios, aunque el gesto se le hizo raro.

—Disculpe, ¿me permite pasar? —Mencionó una voz grave tras él.

Ladeó el rostro y frente a él estaba uno de los hombres que vio en la tarde junto a una extraña sorpresa. Llena de algunos rasguños y lodo por todo el rostro de blanca piel; cabello negro azabache enmarañado y desarreglado con algunos sueltos dentro de sus labios; una expresión entre molesta, victoriosa, triste y feliz con un divertido e infantil gesto y por último sostenida de la parte trasera de su chaqueta negra del uniforme estaba la tan mencionada joven. —Aquí está el gato perdido. —Comentó para romper la tensión en el ambiente y enseguida InuYasha lo dejó pasar.

—No soy un gato perdido. —Pronunció melodramáticamente la pelinegra. — ¡Y para nada me arrepiento de lo que hice!

—Ya lo sabemos, Kagome. —Refutó de inmediato el profesor con una sonrisa pacificadora. —La verdad es que siempre es el mismo problema contigo, aunque sabes que no nos sentimos capaces de ponerte ningún castigo. —La mirada chocolate se tornó esperanzada y luego saltó de emoción a abrazarle cariñosamente al igual que a los otros dos hombres.

— ¡Sabía que entenderían mis razones al final! —Estaba tan concentrada en gritar y dar vueltas por el salón que no notó cuando su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo chocó con algo duro y grande. Alzando el rostro descubrió a un hermoso joven que le veía completamente extrañado y ajeno a la situación. Se avergonzó un poco pero enseguida tomó sus manos y siguió dando saltos ante la mirada nerviosa del chico. — ¡Tu también celebra conmigo! —Gritó abalanzándose contra el chico que la recibió solamente por no caer con ella. No era pesada pero... ¿¡Que rayos hacia una mocosa desconocida lanzándose contra él así!

—Oye, ni siquiera sé que hay que celebrar...—Recordó molesto el pelinegro. No, no era que nunca hubiera estado con una mujer de ese modo, la cercanía excesiva y el insignificante detalle de palpar toda la anatomía femenina con ese sofocante abrazo también estaba de más. Lo que realmente no soportaba era la incomodidad de volver a estar cerca de una y menos si esta tenía un físico tan desagradable.

—Kagome, no creo que deberías hacer eso...—Llamó uno de los maestros sumamente preocupado.

—Feh, no la voy a morder. —Masculló violento el ambarino, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de los profesores y una de confusión por la chiquilla escandalosa. —Así que ya díganme que quieren de mí.

—Esto no será nada fácil. —Declaró uno de los maestros, suspirando con profundo pesar.

—InuYasha Taishou, te presento a Kagome Higurashi. —El joven le miró con una firmeza que daba claramente a entender cuán poca importancia tenía su nombre, sudó frío ante esa aura intimidante de mal hechor que tenía el joven de apellido portentoso. Sin embargo tomó aire, dándose el tiempo necesario a disfrutar la sentencia. —Por órdenes de la directora de esta escuela usted tomará la custodia de esta chica y la acompañara en su sentencia de servicio comunitario. —A través de sus lentes se reflejó la maldad en sus palabras y sobretodo cuánto le divertía todo eso. Anotó mentalmente agregar una bomba molotov en su salón de mierda.

—Me niego a…

—Usted está integrado al sistema de delincuentes juveniles de esta Universidad. No puede negarse a acompañar a la señorita a sus actividades comunes o de lo contrario incumpliría la ley e iría en su lugar a la cárcel. —Tragó duro y miró a la chiquilla inspeccionarlo con sospechas, examinándolo fijamente como si quisiera comprobar cuánto podía resistir. —En otras palabras, será su niñero…

— ¿¡Qué!

***^*^*^*^*****Justo debajo de Kagome Higurashi*****^*^*^*^***

—Por más fuerte que seas no te dejaré escapar. Tengo mis trucos para capturar a los gorditos como tú…

—Feh…—Y resopló otra vez. Todavía que lo llevó a rastras hasta ese sitio tenía el descaro de burlarse de su peso. ¿¡Quien rayos se creía esa! Nuevos mechones negros cayeron por un lado mientras era aferrado fuertemente por dos delgados y finos brazos y un pequeño cuerpo tan fácil de arrastrar que resultaba una tentadora idea.

El perfume de flores de estos llegó a su nariz y le hizo arrugar la nariz al reconocer la esencia; flores. Detestaba con verdadero odio todo tipo de perfume o fragancia femenina.

¿Como una mocosa tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer junto con ella? Lo dicho: ya la aborrecía. Lo había hecho antes, cuando la vio por primera vez causando alboroto en el salón de clases y lo hizo aún más cuando la vio a la entrada del recinto, sonriéndole con un poco de ironía; cuando supo que estaba atrapado.

El _"trato"_ como le llamaron los malditos bastardos de la dirección era cuidar a su alumna estrella en matemáticas de cometer actos fuera de la ley con tal de evitar la semana de disección de las ranas o cualquier otro _evento cruel que atente contra la dignidad humana o animal_en los que tan acostumbradamente intervenía su pequeña revoltosa según le explicaron, todo bajo la gentil advertencia de incriminarlo a él en su lugar.

¿Qué le esperaba de ahora en adelante con una loca como ésa?

**N/dp:** ¡Yo! *Saluda al estilo Kakashi-sensei* Como hoy he tenido una grandiosa revelación…(Descubrí que significa el spot electoral del candidato a la presidencia por el Partido Nueva Alianza, sí, ése de la camioneta que viaja por el país…) pues tengo inspiración para publicar.

Y sip, heme aquí con otra estúpida comedia romántica, intento dehistoria como las que me gusta escribir para relajar el estrés, estilo Galletas xD Sé que a veces se verá inconsistente, exagerada, ridícula y una larga lista de etcéteras pero si piensas eso… ¿Qué haces leyendo esto? Tengo planeado la base general de esta historia pero va sobre la marcha, dependerá de si les gustó o no :D

No tendrá muchas revisadas, aunque eso si la ortografía lo máximo que consiga corregir como siempre. Situaciones absurdas pero muy humorísticas, para alzarme el ánimo sangriento que tengo luego de ver cuatro veces seguidas la temporada dos de mujeres asesinas -.-U Dejen por favor su comentario y no olviden pasar por "Él no cambia" actualizado ahora, y el fic censurado de "Tinte índigo" lemon, incesto, limme y pederastia juntos en pareja InuxKag, no se arrepentirán de unirse al lado oscuro formar parte de nuestro selecto grupo de pedófilas enfermas lectoras que aprecian la perversión en su máximo esplendor O.o?


End file.
